galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Technology of the Eldathi
Banshee Mask These masks were worn by many close combat units. They amplify the battle cries of the wearer to a strength that overwhelms and temporarily disorients their foe. The mask can be used as a swift action blasting a 15ft cone of sound dealing 3d6 sonic damage and dazing a foe for one round (this is a sonic fear effect). A Fortitude save DC 21 negates the Daze. The mask holds 10 charges and expends 1 charge per use. Flip Belt A flip belt was worn by special units operating behind enemy lines. It allowed them to easily navigate through their environment by enhancing their agility with the aid of anti-gravity. It provides a +8 equipment bonus to Dex, increases movement speed by +10ft, and allows the wearer to ignore difficult terrain. The belt holds 50 charges and expends 1 charge per hour. Ghosthelm The ghosthealm was worn by the wizards and clerics of the Eldathi forces. They allowed greater use an manipulation of magical forces. It provided a few effects. First, the wearer gained a +2 equipment bonus to caster level for all spell effects. The wearer could force their will upon another, forcing a target creature to re-roll any successful role of a natural 20 versus the wearer's spells. Additionally, it protects the wearer from other's spells as well, allowing him to re-roll saves versus other's spells of a natural 1. The ghosthelm holds 50 charges and uses 1 charge per 10 minutes. Grenade Pack The grenade pack was used by their hawks in battle. It allowed the ability to easily drop grenades onto enemies below. The pack attaches to a single leg and holds 5 grenades. As a swift action, and without the use of his hands, a single grenade can be dropped. An attack roll must still be rolled as normal. This can be done at any time, but if the wearer is not high enough then he runs the risk of hitting himself. Jump Generator The jump generator allows instantaneous short jumps through the Conduit. This functions as a non-magical dimension door with a max range of 200 feet, but instead of using the astral plane, it uses the Conduit. This movement can be used as a move action, part of a charge, or used as a hit and run tactic if used in conjunction with spring attack if the wearer has the feat. The jump generator holds 50 charges and expends 1 charge per use. Hallucinogen Grenades Mandiblasters Worn as a mask, these blasters sit on the side of the face, ready to be used in combat. The blasters shoot a spray of laser fire while in close range to the foe. As a swift action, the wearer can activate the mandiblasters to shoot at someone. The attack that is a swift action and is a ranged touch attack and is a laser. It fires a single shot at a target in an adjacent square that deals 2d6 fire damage with a threat range of 20/x2. It holds a battery with 10 charges and uses a single charge per shot. Reaper Rangefinder A Firearm equipped with a reaper range finder ignores cover and concealment using ranged attacks, but not full cover or full concealment. The rangefinder uses 1 charge per hour and holds 10 charges. Scattershield A scattershield flashes bright light each time it is hit. The scattershield functions exactly like a force field but each time the force field takes damage in flashes a bright light that blinds anyone within 10', and also blinds the person firing the shot. Fortitude DC 21 ignores. Shimmershield The shimmershield functions just like the halo-field, but on a much smaller scale. It slightly displaces the wearer to the side granting it a 20% miss chance. This shimmershield holds 50 charges and uses 1 charge every 10 minutes of use. Swooping Hawk Wings The hawk wings grant the wearer a fly speed of 240' and Good maneuverability. The wings hold 10 charges and use 1 charge per hour. Weapon Platform A weapon platform allows the use of heavy and vehicle weapons by a single person with no penalty. The platform comes with wireless controls that includes a single hand held trigger and control and eye wear to easily see the target. The platform can be moved as part of a move action with a move speed of 50'. When used to fire, normal rules for firing apply. Count the platform as never moving for calculating number of shots. The platform has 50 charges and uses 1 charge per hour.